


The First Time He Saw Snow

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray’s never seen snow and Gavin gets to share the experience with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time He Saw Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little fic I wrote just for fun. Hope you like it! c:

Ray sat there in the seat of the plane, tapping his foot nervously. The movement shook Gavin’s seat and he glared at him.

“I know you’re excited, Ray, but it’s just snow. Plus, it might not even snowy when we get there. Stop making my chair vibrate, you donut.”

Ray frowned. He pulled out his phone and opened the weather app, holding it up to Gavin. “But look – it says it’s snowing there!”

Gavin sighed. “Just don’t get your hopes up too much, okay?” Ray ignored him and continued to stare impatiently out the window, looking for any sign of white upon on the ground.

They were on a flight to Seattle, Washington for a conference. The plan was to fly there together and meet Michael and Geoff at the airport later. Ray had done some research in anticipation for the trip and learned that Seattle was really cold this time of year, often snowy. He’d never seen snow in person before and he’d always wondered what it was like. Gavin did his best to explain it to him from his knowledge of snow in England. The thought excited Ray and he couldn’t wait to see it for himself.

After what felt like years, their plane was coming close to the Seatac airport. As they lowered closer to the ground, Ray grabbed Gavin’s arm and squeezed it hard.

“Ow! Stop that, you git—”

Ray pointed to the window frantically. “Gav, _look_! It’s white – it’s snow, it’s snowy!” he exclaimed, fumbling for words over his excitement at the snowflakes passing by.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Calm down, will you? People are staring.”

Ray didn’t care, though, and he held onto Gavin’s wrist tight as he gazed out the window. A big grin was set on his face and it wouldn’t fade. He looked like an idiot, but Gavin secretly thought it was adorable.

Gavin practically had to peel Ray’s face from the window when they were getting up to leave. Ray quickly took the lead of the two, though, and ran through the aisles, causing irritated noises and looks from the people around them. Gavin muttered small apologies as he was pulled through the crowd and Ray’s pace didn’t slow down as they exited the plane. He continued to run through the airport, looking for the nearest exit to outside.

Gavin managed to free his wrist from Ray’s grasp and he grabbed Ray by the waist. Ray was pulled back against him and he whined.

“I want to see it!” he said impatiently. Gavin nodded.

“I know, but we can we please just walk—”

Ray started pulling him again, disregarding his words, and Gavin panted as they made their way to the doors. They finally reached an area that led outside, an empty smoking area, and Ray let go of him as he went through the door.

His steps gradually slowed until he came to a stop and gazed at the sky. Big snowflakes fell onto his face, melting at the touch. Goosebumps formed on his arms immediately and he held his hands out to feel the snow falling.

A huge grin spread on his face and he giggled quietly. He was speechless from how beautiful he thought the snow was. He knelt down and scooped up a handful of it from the ground. He played with it in his hands, rolling it back and forth and memorizing the texture. It slowly melted in his grasp and he immediately replaced it with more. Snowflakes landed softly upon his glasses and his smile widened as he tried to form a snowball.

Gavin couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He’d never seen Ray this happy and mystified at something so simple. This snow wasn’t even that great of quality – it was terrible for packing a snowball and it was way too light and fluffy. The snow he’d seen at his home in England was much more intense, and easier to have fun with. Ray didn’t know the difference, though, and Gavin chuckled at his innocence. He gazed at Ray and he could feel himself falling in love with him right there and then.

He stepped over to Ray and placed his hands on his hips, kissing him softly and unexpectedly. Ray wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

“I love seeing you like this,” Gavin muttered against his lips. His breath clouded around them in the cold air.

Ray kept smiling and rested his head against Gavin’s shoulder. Snowflakes continued to fall onto his head, specking his dark hair with white. They held onto each other for a few moments before Gavin felt him shiver. He realized that Ray wasn’t wearing a jacket and pulled away from him.

“Shit, you must be freezing!” he exclaimed. He pulled a sweatshirt from his carry-on bag and shoved it against Ray. Ray laughed and slipped it on.

He walked over to a nearby table and scooped some snow into his palm, casually walking back to Gavin’s side. He leaned up to kiss him again and Gavin responded without hesitation. He tucked his fingers underneath the top of Gavin’s jeans and Gavin smirked.

He pulled them back a bit, and without notice, dumped the snow right into his pants.

Gavin let out a startled shout and tried to shake the snow out of his jeans. Ray just laughed hysterically at him. He glared back but couldn’t help laughing as well. “You prick,” he muttered.

He checked the time on his phone. Michael and Geoff’s flight was supposed to be arriving in a few minutes.

“We have to meet them at their gate soon. Come on, you little sausage.” Ray continued giggling and followed him back into the airport, beaming with pride.


End file.
